projectmetropolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Enderronian federal election, 1966
} | width="25%" | width="25%" |- ! align="left"|Leader | Benjamin Thrailkill | Jens Storthaun | Kevin T. Wong |- ! align="left"|Party | Independence | Social Democrats | New Democratic |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 24 March 1963 | 16 October 1962 | 30 November 1965 |- ! align="left"|Leader's seat | Bayswater, WE | Outer Harbour, WE | Douglas, PL (lost seat) |- ! align="left"|Last election | 59 seats, 47.88% | 40 seats, 43.66% | 1 seat, 7.07% |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 70 | 55 | 0 |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 11 | 15 | 1 |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | 2,396,443 | 2,171,992 | 214,394 |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 45.27% | 41.03% | 4.05% |- ! align="left"|Swing | 2.61pp | 2.63pp | 3.02pp |- ! align="left"|TPP | 53.25% | 46.75% | |- ! align="left"|TPP swing | 1.63pp | 1.63pp | |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- | align="center" colspan="4"| Winning party by electorate |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|'Prime Minister before election' | align="right" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|'Elected Prime Minister' |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|Benjamin Thrailkill Independence | align="right" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|Benjamin Thrailkill Independence |} A federal election was held in Enderron on Saturday 17 September 1966 to elect the 125 members of the 6th Enderronian Parliament. The incumbent seventh-term Independence Party government, led by Prime Minister Benjamin Thrailkill, defeated the opposition Social Democratic Party, led by Jens Storthaun. It was the closest result since the hung parliament result of the 1954 election, with Independence retaining a 7-seat majority. The SDP, which had been out of office since 1937, again fell short of toppling the government but made significant inroads into Independence's traditional stronghold of northern Enderron. The liberal New Democratic Party, led by Kevin T. Wong, lost its last remaining seat after being represented in parliament continuously since 1923, and never returned again. Turnout continued to decrease, dropping to under 50 percent for the first time since 1915, prompting the government to introduce compulsory voting at the following election. This would be the last election until 2006 where: *A right-of-centre party was re-elected; *A right-of-centre party won a majority of seats; and *The Social Democrats failed to win a plurality of the popular vote. Results } | align="left"|Independence | align="right"|2,396,443 | align="right"|45.27 | align="right"| 2.61 | align="right"|70 | align="right"| 11 |- | | align="left"|Social Democrats | align="right"|2,171,992 | align="right"|41.03 | align="right"| 2.63 | align="right"|55 | align="right"| 15 |- | | align="left"|Conservative | align="right"|284,270 | align="right"|5.37 | align="right"|''New'' | align="right"|0 | align="right"| 0 |- | | align="left"|New Democratic | align="right"|214,394 | align="right"|4.05 | align="right"| 3.02 | align="right"|0 | align="right"| 1 |- | | align="left"|Other | align="right"|226,569 | align="right"|4.28 | align="right"| 2.89 | align="right"|0 | align="right"| 0 |- ! colspan="7"|Two-party-preferred vote |- | | align="left"|'Independence' | align="right"|'2,818,878' | align="right"|'53.25' | align="right"| 1.63 | align="right"|'70' | align="right"| 11 |- | | align="left"|Social Democrats | align="right"|2,474,789 | align="right"|46.75 | align="right"| 1.63 | align="right"|55 | align="right"| 15 |- ! align="left" colspan="2"|Total ! align="right"|5,293,667 ! align="right"|100 | ! align="right"|125 | |} }} }} }}